


A Bit Too Far

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Cock & Ball Torture, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Foot Jobs, Girls for M: Fódlan Edition, Hand Jobs, Masochism, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sort Of, Verbal Humiliation, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: They agreed to study in his room instead of the library tonight, there was a bit too much alcohol and a bit too much teasing, then suddenly, Lysithea was dead set on making him her bitch, studies be damned.A.K.A. ClauLysi femdom.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Kudos: 29





	A Bit Too Far

"You know, Claude, you're, hah, so much cuter when you shut up...!"

She comes while straddling and grinding into his mouth, and he has no idea how things ended up like this. 

Well, actually, he does remember, but only in little bits-- they agreed to study in his room instead of the library tonight, there was a bit too much alcohol and a bit too much teasing, then suddenly, Lysithea was dead set on making him her bitch, studies be damned. 

And he doesn't mind, to be honest, not when he gets to lap up all her juices while hearing her sweet voice say all kinds of adorably filthy things. 

"Okay, you've been good with that, so I guess I should give you a little reward..."

She gets off his face and slides down to grasp the head of his cock, a little too roughly, and it hurts, but that's all the more reason why he bucks his hips into her hands. 

"Hey! Show some self-restraint. You're the leader of the Alliance now, what will people say if they see you acting like this?"

Using my status against me in a sexual situation really should not be this hot, he thinks, as she roughly massages his balls with one hand and pinches his foreskin with the other. 

It's almost enough to make him come, but not quite-- so he's left writhing on the bed, hoping that she's going to increase the area of contact with something, anything. 

"Hmm...you're desperate for more, aren't you? Normally, this is the part where I get you off with my mouth or thighs, but I don't think you deserve that today."

"...?"

The alcohol and the arousal makes his eyes sluggish, and he can't quite follow her when she suddenly stands up--

\---and steps on his shaft, pressing the whole length against his stomach. 

Involuntary grunts escape his throat as he releases onto his own torso, and he knows she's going to use it as an excuse to be crueler even before she gives a swift, sharp kick to the testicles and says, "Goddess, Claude, you're into this kind of thing...? Well, I suppose I should have expected it, from how much you liked my stockings."

Her soft soles and small toes continue to knead, press, and jab without any consideration for his oversensitive state, and before he knows it, he's hard again. 

"Mm-hm, that's better."

Then she kneels beside him to run her middle and index fingers over his chest, slathering them with all the cum he just released. 

"Such a waste, having all this splattered over your pathetic, masochistic body..."

Her hands slide lower, and tease at his entrance. He remembers to relax as a finger slides and rub around, and not too long afterwards, his spine arches as it finds the familiar sensitive spot. 

Taking his reaction into account, she rubs against it mercilessly while reaching out another hand to tweak at his nipples, and once again, he spurts a hot load on himself. 

"You really have no self-control, Claude-- coming again so soon when I didn't even touch your cock."

She adds another finger, and his eyes roll back into his head from the excessive stimulation. 

"Well, if you can't last, then you better make up for it with frequency. Perhaps you'll learn to not push me too far once you've been turned into a sad, begging mess..."

He's fairly sure that's only going to give him another reason to tease her, but only responds with a groan as she roughly squeezes her hand around his shaft. 

\---

"...Claude. I need you to forget about last night."

That's the first thing she says next morning, when the sun shines through the window and the alcohol has worn off into a headache and general grogginess.

"Why? You looked like you had a lot of fun!"

"That's not the point! I-- I, argh, why didn't you try to stop me?!"

She shakes her head then buries her face into her hands while blushing furiously, and he simply laughs while ruffling her hair.

"Look, there's no need to worry. I enjoyed it as much as you did. In fact, I wouldn't mind if we did it again...with some extra tools to assist us, maybe."

Her expression morphs into incredulity when she looks up again.

"We wasted all our study time and that's what you're thinking of?! Honestly, you really are--"

"Ooh, are we going for round two right away?"

"Claude!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Did I read a bunch of femdom doujinshis before writing this? Who knows.
> 
> But seriously these two are honestly perfect for maledom, femdom, AND dominance switching.
> 
> Also please check out LysiClaude week twitter on @lysiclaudeweek


End file.
